


Sneaking Out PT1

by RemyNeedsTherapy



Series: Ripoff inspirante [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ... Correction, Being a sneaky little bastard, Coffee Boi being sad, Cussing, Gen, Manipulation, Self-Harm, Tall bastard, There is still light hearted parts, Yes most of these is Remy and I'm sorry about that, angst 100, i'm so sorry remy, just not many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyNeedsTherapy/pseuds/RemyNeedsTherapy
Summary: "Come on Girlie, you know you like it" the man smirked"I-I really don't. Can I leave now?""No! You can leave when I tell you you can leave""O-Okay Sir.."
Series: Ripoff inspirante [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sneaking Out PT1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look or Look Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122159) by [inspirante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante). 



> HELLO! Welcome back to my angst show. Am I aware that Remy is one of the characters talked about most? Yes, yes I do. Do I care? No, not really. You read the warnings, you read the summary hopefully. Good luck.

Patton had noticed that something didn't seem quite right with Remy. Actually, Dee noticed too. They were too quiet, and they weren't eating enough. They were constantly looking around whenever they left their room, even if they were in the house. It was like they were scared someone was there. Once Remy had a full blown nervous breakdown during dinner, which they had shrugged off really quickly. Something was wrong, and Patton and Dee were going to figure out what it was. 

Dee and Patton had also noticed that Remy hasn't been sleeping. So when it was 3am and Remy went out they decided to follow. 

"Where do you think he's going?" Patton whispered, trying to remain unnoticed by Remy. 

"I don't know, but it worries me," Dee whispered back.

Remy had started running. Bad thing about Remy running, they're fast. Bad thing about being fast, Remy can't be seen anymore since it is 3am. 

"Damn it. We lost him," Dee muttered to himself, looking really concerned. Which wasn't too out of the ordinary.

Patton just frowned, wondering where Remy had gone, and when they were gonna come back. 

"Okay, here's the plan, we wait in the living room until he comes back. So we better get some coffee for us because this might be awhile."

Patton nodded, "Yeah, sounds good"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy arrived to an old trailer. The place is in terrible shape, the trailer is tilting to one side and it shook with every bit of wind that hits it. Remy shuddered, knocking at the door. A 40 something year old man swung open the door, making the trailer shake more. Remy looked terrified entering the place. The man having a hand on their back, the man took Remy to a bedroom. The man stood in front of the tall teen. 

"Okay Girlie, you know what to do," the man said, smiling widely.

"But Michael-" Remy has started before getting slapped.

"You have no authority to call me that."

"Yes Sir.. I'm sorry Sir" Remy muttered looking down.

Michael lifted Remy's chin up to look at him, "Look at me when you speak Girlie."

Remy looked Michael in the eye, "Of course, I'm sorry Sir."

"NOW STRIP!" Michael yelled at Remy who flinched in pure terror. Michael smacked them and Remy immediately started getting undressed, ready for another terrible night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Girlie, you know you like it" the man smirked

"I-I really don't. Can I leave now?" Remy asked, their throat burning and sore, making their voice weak and gravely.

"No! You can leave when I tell you you can leave!" Michael scolded the teen, who had lifted their arms to cover their head, expecting to get hit. "And put you're arms down Girlie, you ain't no coward!"

"O-Okay sir.." Remy slowly lowered their arms, only to get slapped by Michael.

"Now leave, before I call the police on you," Michael smiled, kissing Remy on the cheek. Remy nodded, running out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy unlocked the front door, opening it slowly, coming in silently. 

"Remington, where were you?" a familiar voice asked, one of a certain older brother. 

"Kiddo, are you okay? You aren't hurt or anything, are you?" another voice spoke up in the dark, one of the nanny.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Remy's voice was weak and strained still, making what they said completely untrue. Not like they were okay before that. 

Dee turned on the lights, "You smell like smoke, where did you go Remington?"

The use of their real name hurt, it did deep inside, in the part where they kept their thoughts of their mother. "I just walked around." 

Dee didn't look amused, "Remington, who hit you." Dee's fingers traced the slap marks that Michael had given them. 

Remy flinched away, "No one, I'm fine."

"Rem, you aren't fine. Please, let us help," Dee said, putting a hand on Remy's shoulder. Remy whimpered, their shoulders hurt so bad. Dee frowned, as did Patton.

"Listen kiddo, why don't you go get some sleep and we can talk about this later," Patton said, a hand on their back. Remy took a few steps forward looking scared, making sure Patton is no longer touching them.

"Y-yeah, okay Mr. Birch... See ya later," Remy walked off to their room.

Once they made it though, it was full blown breakdown. Remy took off their jacket, shirt, and bloody bandages. Remy opened a drawer, revealing many small pocket knives. Remy grabbed a sharp one, one that was shiny and new. They slid the blade across their skin, 5 minutes later their sides, arms, and shoulders had now cuts on them, each slowly bleeding and dripping down their body. Remy cleaned and bandaged the cuts, then laying in their bed. After a while of crying they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Remy glared groggly at the clock in the corner of their room, getting up to turn it off. Good thing about today, it's Saturday. Bad thing about today, Janus and Patton are going to want to talk, and Remy doesn't want to talk. Remy got dressed, making sure to cover every one of their bandages. Remy smiled, putting on their sunglasses over their glossed over eyes. The eyes that will never look the same, not after the incident...

Remy walked downstairs. Halfway down they nearly ended up getting trampled by Roman and Remus. Remy giggled quietly, then a voice crept into their mind. Little **boys** aren't supposed to giggle. Little **boys** aren't supposed to feel. Remy ignored the thoughts for once, instead softly smiling at the two twins. 

"Remy, how are ya feeling kiddo?" Patton asked from the kitchen. 

"I'm okay," Remy smiled, and it wasn't fake like the smile they've been giving people for years. 

Dee came up from behind Remy, "Mornin Rem."

Remy jumped what seemed like 6 feet, "Morning Dee." 

Logan came into the room, yawning, looking extremely exhausted. Remy bent down, now eyelevel with the child. 

"Lo, when did you go to sleep?"

"Not a good time, I think... I'm just tired, it's nothing," Logan said, hugging Remy. 

Many people look at Janus as the father of the house, but no one sees Remy as a parent of any sort. Little did they know that deep inside, they are truly a parent.

"Lo, eat breakfast then you're going back to bed."

"I don't want t-"

"I don't care, you need to rest," the way Remy says it sound hypocritical. Sleeping is one of the things Remy tends to avoid. 

"Okay, thanks mom," it was at this point in time when Logan realized what he had said. Remy had stars in their eyes, figuratively, but you could see that they were overjoyed. 

Logan turned away from Remy. The twins were bickering about whether or not green was better. Emile was asleep still. And Virgil was sitting on the fridge.

Remy ate actual food, after drinking a concerning amount of coffee of course. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the kids were curled up on the couch, watching stuff, Disney stuff. Roman was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

Patton came into the room, "Dee, Remy, come here please" Patton asked sweetly, to Remy it was overwhelmingly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through this angsty bit of whatever I made. I'm so sorry. Anyways, I'm going to Hell- Seriously? Someone has said this? GOD DAMN IT! REDO!


End file.
